To The East
by Daniko
Summary: Their mission is over. The journey to the East begins. The East is where the run rises, maybe it's a sign to let a new day begin in their lives as well. This was never truer for Sanzo and Goku.' PWP, basically.
1. To the East

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned the author of Sayuki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males – slash; mild fanaticism; spoilers; AR.

**Words: **~3,500

* * *

**To The East**

By Dani-ko

* * *

Genjo Sanzo took a deep drag on his cigarette as he watched the sun rise in the horizon.

It was a new perspective for him, watching the world change in a different direction. He didn't dislike it, though. It was as if he was walking into a new beginning; after so many years watching the sun set, he was finally watching it rise, as he felt a new cycle begin.

Beside him, on the driver's seat, Cho Hakkai was apparently focused on the path; but he was observing his companions even now; he could watch the change in the monk's behaviour, just like he did with Son Goku and Sha Goyjo.

All of them were so much lighter.

When they first got together they all had been broken souls, alone and lost, and the path behind them – full of destruction and betrayal – should have broken them into smaller pieces; however, they felt – more than realised – that they had had a purpose and that they had not been alone anymore. After defeating Homura and his destructive idealism, they felt like they were worthy and that they could find their place and let go of the past.

It wouldn't be easy, nothing ever is, but their conscious minds had come to peace with the fact that they were alive and that was a miracle in and of itself. It was almost as if they path was trying to tell them that, as they travelled back to East.

Hakkai smirked as he watched Sanzo's gaze drift to the two idiots sleeping on the back. Even though Sanzo shared the indolence of the other three, he found himself with a problem that was slowly twisting his mind into knots. The _problem_ – as it is human nature to create one even when it doesn't exist and Sanzo is human, if his addictions are any indication – was that now the blonde monk had nowhere to run from his own mind . . . and that treacherous mind of his was locked on a brunet teen.

The blob of energy, positivism and affection that was Goku had taken its place on Sanzo's mind and, if he was honest with himself – which he wasn't – his heart.

Sanzo was in denial, as it was very understandable. He was taught how to love by a very spiritual man, and their relationship had been born from respect and platonic love; Sanzo had given his everything to receive little or nothing back. He had been praised for his talents but never his Sensei had seen him as a man. So, his inexperienced, grouchy self was not prepared to recognise something as sublime as true love.

Although Hakkai felt sorry for Goku, he would not intervene; mainly because he would endanger his life by doing so and not-so-much for the pleasure of seeing Sanzo struggle with himself – that was Goyjo's reason not to meddle.

The sun hit the other two; they stirred in their sleep and slowly returned to the land of the awake. They lay there, cuddling in the warmth of the morning sun and finally they arrived at the small town where they would stop and rest. Goku stretched and yawned loudly, making Hakkai smile at the cuteness of the scene. When Goyjo did the same, the already twitching monk finally lost it―

"Learn some manners, you morons!"

― And hit them both with that cruel paper fan of his. Goyjo smirked and shook his fist at Sanzo playfully, which earned him an icy glare. Goku crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. A vein popped in Sanzo's forehead at his charge's antics, but it was far from being anger related . . .

Fortunately, they reach the Inn in that moment and Hakkai was more than happy to point that out to them; Hakuriyuu returned to its original form and took its place on the youkai's shoulders. The taller brunet rented two rooms and joined the other three in the hall for rooming arrangements.

"Sanzo and I should rest for a while, so I think it's better if we share a room," said Hakkai, absentmindedly, as he checked the room numbers.

"I don' wanna stay with the kappa!" Goku complained, "He will bring a woman to the room and throw me out again." Sanzo narrowed his eyes at the red-headed.

"Again? Has that happened before, kappa?" he asked coldly.

"Once or twice . . ." Goyjo waved his hand dismissively, shying away from Sanzo's menacing grasp.

It was not true, though. Well, it was, but not like Sanzo's was making it out to be. He had thrown Goku out of the room once, yes, but it had already been mid-morning at the time. The kappa would never make the boy spend the night alone, and it kind of offended him that they thought so. From the amused look Hakkai was sending him, it was clear that he didn't believe Goyjo would do such a thing; however, Goyjo didn't plan to enlighten the monk, because that way maybe Goku would room with Sanzo, fuck him and save Goyjo the trouble of strangling the blonde in exasperation for his frustrated ways.

"Maybe it's better if I stay with Goyjo," Hakkai said soothingly and Sanzo nodded tightly, possibly imagining the self-restraint that that would require of him. The monk took his key and strode to his room with Goku – who was still making faces at Goyjo behind Sanzo's back – happily in tow.

Completely ignoring the monkey, Sanzo managed to finish his usual ablutions and went to a well-deserved sleep, wearing only some linen pants.

This left Goku alone in the room with no wish to go find the other two. He sat in the end of Sanzo's bed and looked out of the window.

They were travelling back home and it finally hit Goku that he needed to find something to do with himself. He reasoned that he would still stay with Sanzo, but the monk probably didn't want him around all the time, if at all. He shook his head to disperse his thoughts.

The demon looked back at the sleeping blonde, who was as beautiful as Konzen. Goku wondered if he was meant to suffer from unrequited love . . . Oh, well. Lost for a penny, lost for a pound . . . He crawled to the blonde and, lying beside him, he spoon his body against the other and threw and arm around Sanzo's waist. Soon enough, Goku was sound asleep.

---xXxXx---

Sanzo sat on a high chair in the bar, wondering exactly when his already screwed up life had got even worse – he guessed it was sometime between waking up with Goku in his arms and the time he kissed the sleeping boy . . . The blonde had freaked out so greatly that he had hidden himself in the bathroom and only got out when he felt calm and composed enough to pretend that nothing had happened.

This could not be good. He should be able to control his body urges until he found a good recipient to his lust, someone equally committed to the doctrine.

Regardless to say, Goku had not been happy to be ignored. The boy could deal with anger over his emotional character, but not with this icy indifference. This had resulted in a rebellious crisis. And that's why Sanzo was sitting on a bar trying to block out all the noise, the smell and, more importantly, the people.

Goku had insisted that Goyjo would take him to a bar so that he could see what was like; Sanzo had been firmly against the idea, which apparently made Goku more determinate. Hakkai had almost laughed out loud at Sanzo's behaviour and he did not intervene, but since Goyjo had remained blissfully oblivious, he had agreed very enthusiastically. Sanzo had not seen any other way, besides following them; thus his current predicament.

_Now_, he was almost banging his head on the table to distract himself from all the-_fucking_-noise! His three companions were having a blast, of course. They were sitting beside him, playing with shots, choosing the funniest for Goku to try. The monkey had had only a few and already was very intoxicated.

"I want to dance," yelled Goku, suddenly. Goyjo was delighted, but Sanzo rose his head immediately to stop this nonsense. Goku narrowed his eyes at him. "But not with Sanzo! I'm still mad at you." Sanzo flinched at the display.

"Eh? Why?" asked Goyjo, also very warmed up.

"Because he is a cold, cold man, who is mean to me and ignores my feelings." This time Sanzo did really bang his head on the table as Hakkai lost his fight with laughter. With his brain too fogged to care about what all of this meant, the kappa pushed Hakkai and Goku to the dance floor. He knew better that try to do it with Sanzo. The monk grabbed his arm, before he had the chance to follow the other two, and hissed in his ear.

"Nobody touches Goku, got it, Kappa?" Goyjo gave him an odd look, but then something must have connected in his useless brain and he nodded with a wink.

Not willing to lose sight of his companions, Sanzo fixated his look on the dance floor. Goku was really having fun. He was moving his body in time with the music and even though it was not very sensual, it had a primitive grace that made Sanzo's stomach do a summersault. The blonde did not like it!

Moments later, Goyjo and Hakkai returned to their seats for a drink, leaving Goku dancing alone, to find Sanzo slouched in his seat, with his arms cross and his eye twitching dangerously.

"Go. Get. Him," Sanzo ordered through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Sanzo! Do you really thing any woman would want a _boy_?" was the read-headed's reply. "Besides, even if some woman _actually_ wanted him, I doubt that Goku would realise it was a flirt even if she had it tattooed on her breasts," he completed distractedly, ordering another drink . . . which Sanzo downed in.

"It's not the woman I'm worried about," the monk hissed.

Realization finally came upon Goyjo, who realised, while looking around, that there were, in fact, several men drinking the sight of the young man. Bloody leaches. Hakkai pointed the dance floor with his head, giving Goyjo a meaningful look. He got up with a bounce and returned moments later with a disgruntled monkey behind him. The brunet threw himself on the seat next to Sanzo.

"Woohoo!" The boy took some balance and made the chair roll, while throwing his arms in the air. His legs were wide open for stability, which made Sanzo blush. Thank the Gods that nobody saw it.

"Close you legs, monkey!" Sanzo yelled, glaring at Goku.

"Sanzo, don't you think you are overreacting a little?" Goyjo asked, bemused.

"Shut it, kappa!" the monk replied icily, and then returned his gaze to Goku, who indeed closed his legs.

"Maybe we should call it a night," suggested Hakkai, once again soothingly. Goyjo snapped his head at him.

"No way! Let Sanzo take the monkey home!"

Hakkai didn't think that was a good idea, especially given the blonde's short temper at the time, but after several minutes of intense argument between Goyjo and Sanzo, the monk agreed to take the Goku to the Inn.

The trip home was a test to Sanzo's patience and self-control. Goku insisted in holding hands, then in snuggling and then he started to tell the blonde how sad he was that Sanzo didn't like him as much as Goku liked Sanzo. Mercifully, Goku passed out in the middle of the path, leaving Sanzo to carry him to the bedroom, which was a struggle – especially to open the damn door – but it was far better than listening to the boy's drunken ramblings.

As soon as they entered the room, Sanzo placed the sleeping boy on the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to take a purifying shower. He would free himself from impure thoughts and the smells of the bar. Gods, he needed a cigarette. He didn't spare another glance to the brunet, especially because nothing good would come out of it, as he walked to the bathroom and later as he lay down.

---xXxXx---

Hours later, many turns and veiled glances, Sanzo finally heard Goku stir and go take a shower.

The blonde took a deep breath. He laid there very still trying not to show how awake he actually was. Maybe now he could fall asleep, without the main distraction in the room. When he was starting to relax and free his mind from mundane thoughts, he heard something he believed to be a trick of his treacherous mind; until it happened again . . . there it was, loud and clear: a moan! Unable to help himself, Sanzo got up and silently walked into the bathroom and what he saw trough the fogged glass made his cock twitch and start to fill rather fast.

Goku had a hand on the cold tiles of the shower to support his bent body, while his other hand was working furiously between his spread buttocks.

The sight was so arousing that Sanzo lost his fight with his urges for his charge . . . Later, he would pray for the salvation of his corrupted soul, he would morn the lost of his innocence, he would feel the weight of his betrayal to Sensei and would hate himself for taking advantage of Goku's admiration for him. Now, however, for a fleeting moment, he would allow himself to desire the other boy freely.

"Goku," he called and his voice sounded like a yell in the silence of the bathroom, even though he spoke quietly. Immediately, the teen stilled his thrusting hand and jumped away to the farthest corner of the tub, afraid of Sanzo's wrath.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I join you?" For a long time, only the running water was heard. Sanzo was breathing hard, in anticipation of was about to come. Goku wouldn't deny him anything, he was sure of it.

"Y-yes, yes you can." His voice gained a firm determination that pleased Sanzo immensely.

Without losing a minute, Sanzo undressed, opened the shower doors and stepped in.

Goku was looking at him in shock, pressing against the wall for support. He looked about to faint as Sanzo's built body approached him. The blond seemed ethereal and so material at the same time. Sensing the other's fear, Sanzo relaxed and his expression softened, as he took a deep look at his soon-to-be lover, relishing in the sight of the slender, defined body of the other.

The look of innocent debauchery only made his desire for the other grow stronger. Goku seemed to be the perfect atonement for his sins, if this act wasn't in itself a great sin.

Sanzo reached out with his long fingers and touched the teen's shoulder softly. Goku's skin was overheated and sensitive enough that when Sanzo touched him, he moaned and rolled his eyes closed, shivering visibly. So erotic. And what if Sanzo touched his cock? With his other hand he reached down and ran his hand through the hard flesh he found. Goku bit his lips and choke back a moan.

Sanzo caressed the other's face with his own as he leaned down to whisper in Goku's ear "Turn around." Goku complied without a second thought.

Sanzo kissed the back of the brunet's neck and proceeded to place soft open mouth kisses along the other's spine, worshipping the boy in front of him with his touches, while his fingers traced every feature of the other's body. Goku whimpered in need and pressed his forehead against the tiles trying to cool himself down, but the monk's hands were inflaming his senses.

"No. Stop," Goku pleaded as Sanzo spread his buttocks. The blonde felt his heart shatter. Goku would deny him this. "Kiss-kiss me first." Just like that, Sanzo's heart glued itself together and glowed.

He got up and motioned Goku to face him, letting his hands fall in the other's hips. He had never kissed anyone before. He had done far more intimate things than kissing, but a kiss is not necessary to ease the urges of the body, now is it? He had wanted too, but Sensei had said that it was a privilege reserved to lovers. Why would Goku desire such a thing?

Sanzo nibbled the upper lip, then the lower and kept placing soft loving kisses on the other's rosy mouth. He was inexperienced, but he touched like he would have liked to be touched. He pressed his body against Goku's which turned out to be an awkward position due to the height difference. Neither cared. Soon, the kiss turned heated and Goku opened his mouth, inviting Sanzo in, who gladly complied. Their tongues clashed while their hips grinded against one another.

"_More_ . . . I want _more_," Goku begged.

Sanzo said nothing, not willing to risk making this moment to real and lose it. The blonde kneeled as if he was in front of a deity; he let his tongue encircle the head of Goku's erection, mildly aware of the wanton moan he caused, before he took all the length in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and let the throbbing flesh hit the back of his throat. It was not the first time he had done it and he had taken far larger things in his mouth. He bobbed his head, listening to the enticing reactions. His own cock twitched at the moans and whimpers Goku was letting go, and it begged to be touched but he ignored it in favour of pleasing the other boy.

Goku was getting close, so he stopped, he didn't want him to finish like that. Instead, he made the boy turned around without getting up and resumed his earlier task. Ever since he had seen Goku fingering himself, he wanted to taste that tight entrance. Sanzo spread the buttocks and ran his tongue along the lubrificated cleavage. He took his time with the puckered hole, sucking and nibbling and thrusting his tongue in and out.

Goku was already loose due to his early activities, which made Sanzo conjure some images that made him want to speed things up.

Goku was lost. So much pleasure, so much wantonness. His knees were going weak. He could do little more than moan and beg for more. He hummed in his desire. Suddenly, his whole body jerked as his orgasm took him by surprise. He pushed his arse against Sanzo and the man was more than glad to stroke him out of his high.

The blonde got up and nibbled the other's ear lobe as he continued to stroke Goku's cock fondly, feeling it grow in his hand. His other hand moved to the entrance and teased it with two fingers.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" Honestly, how could Goku managed any coherent thought when Sanzo was teasing him like that? Goku decided that even if it was just for tonight he would take anything Sanzo was willing to give him.

The blonde gave him a peck on the shoulder and let his hands trail along the other's chest, as he grounded his hips to Goku's arse, who whimpered pleadingly. Sanzo let the tip of his cock tease the hole until Goku started to push backwards. Slowly he pushed in. Goku bit the hand supporting his face against the wall, preventing himself from crying out.

"If you do that, I can't hear you," the blond whispered, sucking gently on the demon's neck.

Sanzo pulled back slightly and thrust back in, hitting Goku's sweet-spot dead-on. The brunet cried out and threw his head back, resting it on Sanzo's shoulder. The blond set a steady pace, relishing on Goku's reactions as much as on the tightness around his member. The boy was pushing back against him, meeting him halfway, moaning, crying and pleading, as his thrusts became faster and more violent. The pressure was building itself for both of them.

Goku reached down to stroke himself as Sanzo did the same. Their hands touched. The blonde encircled the smaller hand and together they brought Goku to completion. It was too much, too fast and soon Goku lost himself in the blinding white bliss, screaming Sanzo's name and spilling his seed all over the tiles.

The clenching walls around Sanzo and hearing his name cried out so passionately were enough to make Sanzo come undone and he filled the smaller man, whispering his name in wonder.

Sanzo didn't pull out right away. Instead, he rounded the other's waist with his arms and pulled him closer. He rested his forehead against the brunet's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Goku's knees finally gave in and he would have fallen if Sanzo hadn't supported him.

The monk was finally brought back from his high and decided that it was time to leave the shower. He closed the water and dried Goku, while the brunet sat limply on the toilet seat. He picked the smaller man in his arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"You don't have to bother," Goku said. "Just give me a moment and I would be able to walk on my own."

"Shut it."

Sanzo laid the brunet in his bed gently and climbed in right after, lying next to him. It was a single bed so they were really close, but they didn't touched each other. Sanzo was facing Goku, looking at him with an odd look on his face. The blonde wanted to touch the other, but he needed to know that it was okay. Sensei never let him touch afterwards.

Goku shifted uncomfortably until he was facing Sanzo. He started to fidget. After a few moments, he was still fidgeting. The moonlight entered through the window and made Sanzo see Goku's expression clearly. The boy seemed distressed.

Sanzo put an arm around the slender waist and cradled the smaller body in his arms, tucking the other's head under his chin. Goku blushed.

"Better?"

"Yes."

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. To The East II

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the author of Sayuki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males – slash; mild fanaticism; spoilers; AR; PWP.

**Words: **~4,500

* * *

**To the East II**

By Dani-ko

* * *

It was a wonderful day.

And Genjo Sanzo woke up in the most pleasing way . . . with soft butterfly kisses being placed on his chest and neck, while two small and calloused hands – and he was sure he felt a nose, too – caressed the his skin gently, worshipping, lovingly; he distinctly felt soft locks tickling his nose, but the small hands reached his upper body and everything else was considered unimportant. A delightfully devilish mouth sucked on his nipples and he felt powerful jolts of pleasure curse through his body―

His mind finally registered that this was unusual and he jumped awake, taking in his surroundings anxiously, his hand twitching for his gun . . . and then he noticed two wide golden eyes staring at him in fear. Son Goku. The events of the previous night came crashing and Sanzo felt himself heat up and his cock twitch, reminding him of its existence.

Goku drew back and curled himself against the wall, pulling the beddings to cover himself. '_Pity'_, Sanzo thought and then berated himself for his own depravity.

"I'm sorry I woke you up―"

"That certainly didn't stop you from taking advantage of a sleeping man," Sanzo replied, somewhat harshly. Goku flinched and the blonde snapped his mouth shut and reminded himself why he didn't spoke much: social awkwardness; he looked away embarrassed and decided that he needed time to think and re-establish his inner peace . . . then, the answers would come. "I need a shower," he announced, more for himself than for Goku and he motioned to leave the bed.

Why he had felt the need to share a bed with Goku last night was lost on him – even though he was sure that his drunken self had found a more than satisfying reason. He reached for his robes, but that didn't get him very far, because two lean, yet strong arms encircled his wait, two knees closed around his thighs and a face was pressed against his back. He wouldn't be able to move unless Goku allowed him to – well, he _could_ snap at the boy, but that would be counter-productive and Sanzo wanted to get laid again sometime soon, even if he denied so.

"I'm sorry about last night," Goku pleaded in a hurry, afraid that Sanzo would snap at him at any moment. "Please, don't be mad at me―"

"I'm not mad at you, you idiot!" Sanzo shouted, angry with himself for wanting to cradle Goku in his arms again and angry at Goku for sounding so vulnerable just for him.

The teen flinched and sat back, biting his lip to muffle his sobs and looking down to hide his tears. Sanzo turned around and, in that moment, he hated himself. He moved upwards and kneeled in front of Goku, slowly taking the covers out of Goku's defensive clutches and, cradling Goku's chin between his forefinger and thumb, he made the brunet look up into his eyes. Goku blinked in surprise for a moment, but then blushed and licked his lips; Sanzo was suddenly very glad for the decades he had to improve his self-control.

"Then why do you keep yelling at me?"Goku asked, absentmindedly, while his eyes locked on Sanzo's lips. The blonde wondered if Goku had any idea how alluring he was.

"This is not about you," Sanzo muttered in guise of explanation and Goku's eyes snapped at him, pained and sorry.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo," the teen returned, hiding his face by looking down. "I didn't mean to imply that you owed me anything."

'_Oh, but I do, you monkey,'_ Sanzo thought, _'I owe you everything.'_

Goku had known that Sanzo would regret last night's actions and he knew why; his companions may not grant him any recognition because he still looked like a teenager, but even if Goku was inexperienced and ridiculously innocent in some subjects – and he definitely was – he understood human behaviour very well . . .

The one thing he abhorred over everything else was how the priests of the Middle World controlled the crowds with their half-true doctrines and dogmas. It saddened him to see someone not trusting themselves enough to find their own path and beliefs; see their wonderful potential and true fulfilment hidden beneath their meagre expectations for their lives and their fear of heaven and hell.

Oh, he didn't doubt that some people truly found peace and absolution in priesthood and in a pious life, but he hardly thought Sanzo was one of them. Sanzo's heart was pure – much like Konzen's – but he was not meant for isolation; Sanzo needed challenge and adventure – and _people_, as much as he denied it. If the fact that he chose priesthood for the love of his mentor meant something was that Sanzo wanted to be loved by _someone_.

"You right, because I don't," Sanzo said, knowing full well that he should just shut up and not destroy the most wonderful thing that had happened in his life, but the truth is he was very frightened and, in his doubt, he chose to step back. "It was a onetime thing―"

Goku's position over religion was not born of pure reasonable deliberation and spiritual meditation – any opinion rarely is – but he didn't realise that; his years in Heaven showed him how blind men and gods can be . . . blind enough to sacrifice a child and lock away another for their own selfish agenda.

Now, hearing Sanzo's words, all of his indignation roared up and inflamed his mind. Sanzo had always showed a bright intellect, so how could he blindly follow his egocentric mentor's lead? Goku broke the embrace and moved backwards until his back was against the pillows and he faced Sanzo, red-rimmed eyes full of accusation and . . . _despise_?

"I don't understand why you need to deny yourself, but you cannot play with me," the brunet stated firmly. Sanzo blinked and he narrowed his eyes, angry at Goku for defying him. "Don't you dare tell me that I was just convenient, because that can't be true. I know you too damn well to fall for that."

"Listen carefully, you idio―"

"No, you listen, for once," the brunet interrupted harshly, even though his voice was tight and tears were pooling in his eyes. "I would accept if you told me you were not ready―"

"It was just a fuck―" Sanzo tried to say lamely, but Goku ignored him and proceeded.

"―or that you truly believed in that moronic religion, but – but don't tell me that it meant nothing, because I-I'm not as stupid as you believe I am." By the end of his speech, Goku was sobbing generously and Sanzo found himself at a loss of what to do – both at the moment and in the long run.

The silence stretched longer when neither male said anything, but neither left as well. Goku was trying – and failing miserably – to control his crying, while Sanzo was fidgeting and his mind was reeling with arguments, choices, possible scenarios and his own fears. Could he give Goku what he wanted? And take something equally important in return? Could he give himself―?

His musings were interrupted by Goku, who was shifting, motioning to leave the bed. Sanzo's mind entered auto-pilot . . .

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked abruptly, grabbing Goku's shoulder and pulling him backwards. The brunet fell to the bed and, swiftly, Sanzo straddled his hips. All their naked glory was pressed together, but the emotional charge of the moment tampered their passion. Goku blinked in shocked surprise – when he finally oriented himself – and looked at Sanzo fearfully.

"I – I'm sorry, I don't – mphm!"

Sanzo pressed their lips together with a bruising force, more making a statement of possession than kissing his lover. He pulled back hastily when his mind caught up with his body and looked down at the young man lying beneath him. All of a sudden, Sanzo could not remember what his objections had been and decided that if Goku wanted him, then he would have him; after all, when had Sanzo been able to deny anything to his young charge?

"You're not going anywhere," the blonde said. Goku's wariness was giving place to hopeful earning. "Ever," he completed at last. Goku keened, as his arms shot up and he curled himself around Sanzo's larger body, hugging the blonde fiercely. When he pulled back, his eyes were shinning with delighted pleasure.

"Does that mean you are my lover, now?" the brunet asked. Blushing bright red, Sanzo nodded. Goku let himself fall into the mattress, letting go of Sanzo's neck in order to frame the blonde man's face and gently peck on his lips, as appreciation. "And that I can touch and kiss whenever I want, even in front of people?"

"Goku―" Sanzo began warningly, but the teen interrupted him with another butterfly kiss.

"That's what lovers do," Goku said afterwards, in guise of explanation. Sanzo opened his mouth to answer―

"Goku! Sanzo!" called a voice from outside the room, belonging to Sha Goyjo, "are you two awake?" Sanzo rolled his eyes in exasperation and tried to ignore the insistent knock on the door. "I know you are awake, Sanzo, I can smell your annoyance―" The blonde had to wonder if it was possible to hear the distinct sound of a smirk in the kappa's voice _and_ if the red-headed could smell murder intention, as well. "―Hakkai and I decided that all of us are going for a walk before we leave. We are waiting for you two downstairs," he paused, "and tell Goku we have breakfa-ast," he sing-songed as an afterthought.

Goku all but bounced out of the bed, into the shower – quite eagerly for someone who was in bed with their lover, the blonde thought resentfully.

Seeing nothing else to do, Sanzo groaned and got up, too. Realising that his chance of consummating his and Goku's newborn commitment – by thoroughly possessing the younger male – had flown away, Sanzo thought that he should know better than any of them that _karma_ really is a bitch.

---xXxXx---

The four companions had been confined in the tight space of their vehicle for _hours_, seeing only _trees_ give way to _more_ _trees_. In the darkness of the night, the path seemed endless and all of them were starting to get fidgety for being sitting still for so long – in fact, Goyjo, Hakkai and Sanzo were finding it odd that Goku hadn't started to whine yet.

Well, truth be told, Hakkai was not as confused as the other two, because being the insightful man that he was, he had picked up the strange mood between Goku and Sanzo as soon as they first showed up in front of him for their walk. Really, one had to be irremediably blind or being entirely focussed on something else – as, let's say, Goyjo was in the village's women – not to notice the way Goku walked much closer to Sanzo than usual, talking incessantly, and how the blonde monk touched his young charge for every little thing, never once hitting him for being annoying.

Just now, as they moved forward in the tortuous path that crossed the forest, Goku was sitting so close to Sanzo's front seat that it was a wonder how the blonde hadn't complained yet . . . Was that a hand caressing the back of Sanzo's head that Hakkai was seeing on the rear-view mirror? The blonde gave no indication that he was feeling the touch, be he also hadn't moved away – in fact, there was a very healthy glow on his cheeks.

"Maybe we should camp tonight," Hakkai suggested, catching Sanzo's attention. Even if he was able to drive all night, being locked up in the car would get to their nerves soon enough and Hakkai preferred to stop than deal with his soon-to-be irritable companions fighting over every little thing. The monk grunted something that sounded as agreement to Hakkai, so he stopped the car and stepped out. "There's a river in that direction," the youkai told the blonde, pointing north; that was when Sanzo realised that he could hear the water running. "We can take a bath and re-fill our bottles."

"You and I are going to get some wood and food, while the kappa and Goku set the tents," Sanzo decided; he shifted his gaze to Goyjo, who was still snoring in the back of their four-wheel drive. Sanzo kicked the side of the car violently, startling Goyjo enough that he jumped to his feet and reached for his weapon. "Did you hear that, kappa?"

Goyjo was still disoriented, looking around in alarm, until he saw his three companions gazing at him expectantly; very accurately, he realised that he had been woken up by the blonde monk. He glared. "Of course I didn't, you moody monk!" he exclaimed. "You should have more respect for other people's rest―"

"Does it look like I care?" Sanzo interrupted; not giving Goyjo time to continued, he ordered, "You and Goku set the tents."

"Geez," the red-headed murmured in annoyance. Then, louder, he said "Yes, dad."

Sanzo glared, but ignored him and motioned to enter the woods; very discreetly, when he passed by Goku, he touched the teen's hand lightly. Goku had been twisting his hands and stealing poorly concealed glances at the blonde – probably, in an attempt to catch his eye and receive some affection – but at Sanzo's touch, his face shone with such pleasure that Hakkai felt his heart swell.

Quickly, he followed the monk, not sure if he should let them know that he had realised something was different between them or not.

---xXxXx---

Almost three hours later, Sanzo and Hakkai returned with the promised wood, their bottles full of water and four fat salmons, already ready for cooking – courtesy of Hakkai, since Sanzo thought they all could choke on scales, for all he cared.

They found the other two in the clearing where they had stooped, lying side by side on the grass, while gazing at the stars. The two tents were set up on the right, near the rim of the forest, not far from one another, and the fire was already lit up, no doubt using some twigs found in the vicinity.

Sanzo dumped the wood unceremoniously beside the fire and looked assessing Goyjo and Goku. There was no reason to be jealous, he knew that, but it still irked how close they were lying and the friendliness with which they were talking. Hakkai was observing them closely – now very much aware of the signs both Sanzo and Goku were sending – and fought back an amused chuckle at the possessive display.

In that moment, Goku became aware of someone watching him and glanced back, seeing Sanzo not far away; his face lit up and he grinned happily at the blonde.

"Hey, guys," the youkai called gently. Immediately, three sets of eyes focussed on him. "Why don't you go take a bath in the river while I cook the fish?" he suggested. Goyjo got up with a bounce and wrapped his arms around Goku's shoulders.

"That's a wonderful idea, Hakkai," he said, shaking Goku lightly and pulling him the direction of the river. "Goku and I go first while you two do whatever it is that you two do―"

Sanzo stopped listening to the idiot kappa because Goku had glanced back at him and was sending him a rather pleading look, full of yearning and desire. The monk felt his face heat up and he became very aware of his own body, as images of passionate lovemaking against a tree – deep into the forest where nobody could hear – or in the river – with water flowing freely around them and Goku screaming his name in desperate need – flew into his mind and he decided that he would make them true.

"Stop right there, kappa," he hissed. Goyjo sighed in exasperation and let go of Goku. "I want to go clean myself up first―" Goyjo glared at him. "―you can stay here with Hakkai."

Without waiting for answer, Sanzo grabbed his bag and Goku's wrist and walked briskly in the direction of the river. He felt Goku's skin heat up beneath his touch and, looking back at the teen, he saw a blissful expression upon his face and his eyes burning in need. The monk stopped right there and pushed Goku against the nearest tree, covering the smaller body with his own and looking deep into the other's eyes as if asking for permission.

Goku's arms curled around Sanzo's neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. Sanzo's arms encircled his waist and pulled the other closer to him. Goku's silky tongue made its way out as he licked at Sanzo's lips; the blonde granted him entrance and, soon enough, their tongues were moving sensuously against the other, sending hot shivers of arousal directly at their groins. Their hands roamed through their bodies, while they ravished each other's mouth.

Goku humped against Sanzo's leg and he felt a responsive hardness pressing against his hip; he wanted to feel it against him, closer and hotter . . . he moved one leg up and rested it against Sanzo's hip, using it to pull the blonde closer. Sanzo understood the hint and thrust intensely against Goku's crotch. It was too much―

Goku broke the kiss and threw his head back, letting go a warbling cry.

Sanzo saw the sweet expanse of Goku's neck bare itself for him and, wanting to taste as much as he could, he closed his mouth around the teen's neckline, letting his tongue trail the soft skin, open-mouthed kissing and sucking heavily. Goku's hand cradled his skull encouragingly and pulled his mouth securely against his neck, begging for more.

"Nghn, San-Sanzo – ah! M-more, plea-ase!"

The blonde's hands trailed up, reaching under the hem of Goku's shirt, searching for one pink nipple; he squeezed it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Yes, _yes_!" Goku cried out and arched his chest against Sanzo's touch. The blonde brought his hands to the brunet's rear and tightened his hold, still rutting passionately against his sinuous lover. Goku's other leg shot up, too, and he crossed his ankles behind the monk's waist; Sanzo flexed his legs to support Goku's weight and his crotch ended up pressed tightly against Goku's arse.

The teen's eyes widened at the unexpected pleasure and he bounced lightly, thrusting himself against Sanzo's firm hardness. The monk's eyes rolled in pleasure and he groaned, resting his forehead on Goku's shoulder – to ground himself – as his hips snapped forward strongly, pressing their clothed bodies together tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah, _oh_-_my_-_goodness_, ah―" Goku was sobbing in time with Sanzo's thrusts, holding onto Sanzo's shoulders, but it wasn't enough. There were too many clothes, too little friction . . . Sanzo was rutting shamelessly against him, but it wasn't enough to please – it was arousing him tortuously – he needed so much more, "Ah, Sanzo, please – ah – need you _in_ me . . . !"

Sanzo thought that fucking against a tree just didn't allow enough touching and was, therefore, not a feasible fantasy. He was getting so desperately aroused―

"Hold on," he whispered in Goku's ear.

The teen didn't need to be told twice, because he wrapped his smaller body around Sanzo and felt himself being lifted and carried away. He rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling the deep scent of his lover, letting it appease him. Sanzo moved his hands from his arse to his torso, hinting at him to let go.

Goku stood in shaky legs, since his body still too sensitive from the earlier waves of pleasure, eager and burning even more desperately for Sanzo's touch. The brunet looked around and realised they were at the river shoreline.

Sanzo took his robes off and placed them on the grass; then, he pulled the teen towards him and pushed him until he was lying on the cloth. Swiftly, they pealed Goku's clothes off together; Goku lay down again, willingly exposing himself for the blonde's appraising eyes. Sanzo moved his hands to the back of Goku's knees and spread the lean legs apart, drinking the stirring sight meant only for his eyes; he keeled between them, looking reverently at the teen that was so fervently ready for him.

He took off his own leather clothes. Goku didn't sit up, but ran his hands through the blonde's bare legs, spreading himself wider and moving forward, until his legs rested around Sanzo's waist, their erections were pressed against each other and his entrance exposed.

Sanzo groaned at the view and thrust a few times against Goku's navel, but then he stopped. He turned his gaze at Goku and his blue eyes were burning with passion. He closed his fist around the teen's cock and stroked.

"Oh, _yes_!" Goku screamed and arched his body into Sanzo's. The monk pushed him backwards again and, after spitting in his other hand, moved it lower, pushing lightly into the puckered skin of Goku's tight entrance. The heat made his hips snap forward again. Goku brought one hand to Sanzo's member and squeezed, easing the tension between Sanzo's legs. The monk moaned as he thrust two fingers. Goku sobbed in pleasure.

Sanzo prepared him slowly, tortuously, and Goku wanted it faster and harder. The teen panted heavily in an attempt to calm himself; then, he placed his hands on Sanzo's chest and pushed lightly, reversing their positions, making himself in control of their rhythm. The blonde's fingers were still inside of him, stretching him, filling him. He rode them wantonly, wishing to be pleasured.

At last, Sanzo pulled out and motioned to reverse their positions again, but Goku didn't let him; looking deep into the blonde's eyes – conveying his wish to be the one responsible for their pleasure – Goku aligned himself with Sanzo's erect member and impaled himself swiftly, until Sanzo was buried balls-deep within him.

"Gods, Goku!" Sanzo cried out or the first time during sex.

It was overwhelming being inside Goku. The blonde sat up and rested his forehead against Goku's chest, curling his arms around the teen's waist, sucking gently on a pink nub. Placing a hand on each side of Sanzo's shoulders, Goku began to move, shifting the angle so that his sweet-spot was hit with every thrust.

Their tempo quickened. Sanzo leaned back in one arm, allowing himself some leverage to thrust up into Goku's body, while his other hand rested on the teen's hips, keeping him in place. Goku was riding him with abandon – sobbing in pleasure – praying faithfully in appreciation for this moment – crying his affection – pleasuring Sanzo to no end with his beautiful, tight body―

"_Sanzo_!" Goku cried hoarsely when his orgasm hit him, taking him to higher realms of hot pleasure and white bliss. The brunet's body spasmed violently as pleasure rippled through him. Sanzo held him down while thrusting ferociously until the first hot waves of bliss shot though him and he cried his love to the heavens. Goku pressed his mouth against Sanzo's, pushing his tongue in forcefully, putting all his appreciation and delight into the kiss, while Sanzo milked them both to the last drop of passion and pleasure.

Finally, their bodies went limp and they fell backwards. Goku motioned to move off Sanzo, but the blonde didn't allow it and wrapped his arms around Goku's lithe figure, holding him tight.

Goku sighed in satisfaction – and _wonder_ – and snuggled closer, caressing Sanzo's chest with his nose and pressing a kiss just above his heart. The blonde pressed a lingering kiss to the teen's forehead and ran his fingers through Goku's hair lovingly.

*

"Goyjo, can you please go check on them?" Hakkai asked, stirring the fish. "They have been gone an awfully long time."

Grumbling under his breath – because he would never openly deny anything to Hakkai – Goyjo got up from where he was dozing off and took the path that led to the liver, smoking a cigarette and starting to hum some long forgotten song for himself.

When he reached the end of the path, he started to hear some noises. Where someone else would think that someone was in pain, Goyjo knew better that anyone the difference between cries of pain and cries of pleasure. He didn't have voyeuristic tendencies, but if there were people in the vicinity, he probably should make sure that they were harmless and so, he approached the river shoreline.

The sight that greeted him froze him to the spot, his body became still and tense and for a moment, he thought that he was trapped in some kind of illusion – it wouldn't be the first time, anyway. Suddenly a cry echoed through the woods―

"_Sanzo_!"

Goyjo didn't wait another moment he turned around and ran back to their clearing, fully intending on hiding in his sleeping bag and avoid Sanzo for the rest of his life – yes, because if the blonde even suspected that Goyjo had seen him looking _that_ vulnerable, it would be end of him.

---xXxXx---

When Sanzo and Goku returned to their campsite – with their hair wet, wearing clean clothes and their older ones washed up – Hakkai wouldn't have found anything odd and would have truly believed that they had been bathing . . . if not for the fact that Goku had a trail of love-bites down his neck and Goyjo had returned from the river pale as ghost and praying for his life.

It had not been very hard to make the right elations and so, it had been with the most shrewd – and unnerving – smile that Hakkai received the two closet lovers. Sanzo narrowed his eyes, assessing the youkai; then, the violet orbs shone with angered fire.

"Where is Goyjo?" he asked dangerously.

"Now, now," Hakkai began soothingly, "you two weren't exactly discreet from what I can tell." That was when Goku understood what they were talking about and blushed bright red, looking positively innocent in all of his candour. Hakkai smiled sympathetically at him, but didn't say anything.

"Does this mean they know?" he asked. Hakkai nodded. Surprisingly, Goku grinned happily at the news. Sanzo quirked an eyebrow questioningly, prompting him to explain. "This means that, now, I can hug you whenever I want."

As if trying to emphasise what he had said, Goku encircled Sanzo's waist and burrowed his nose in Sanzo's chest, holding his lover tightly. Hakkai was happy to notice that, albeit grudgingly, Sanzo returned the embrace.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
